


it's the terror of knowing what this world is about

by loracarol



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M, not happy and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ax has a question, Jake wishes he didn't have to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the terror of knowing what this world is about

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine while I wait for my lovely beta reader to get back to me on my RoTG Human AU. :)

Ax could kill him in an instant. 

Jake knew that. 

It was hard to forget when Ax stood there, blue, tall, silver tail blade gleaming. 

It was easier when Ax morphed, shifting into a shape more pleasant, and yet so familiarly unfamiliar that it was unnerving. 

There were bits of all of them in that morph- well, all but Tobias, but mostly all of them; snippets of Rachel, pieces of Marco, flashes of Cassie... 

But the worst part when when Jake could see _himself_ in Ax's human morph. The smile he saw in his own reflection, though stiff, and wooden thanks to Ax's unfamiliarity with facial expressions. The way he stood when he was nervous (Jake hoped that that was part of the morph, because anything else meant that Ax was _watching_ him and _copying_ him).

His own eyes.

...

Little things. 

"May we kiss, Prince Jake?" Ax asked, and Jake had to choke back something that was either a laugh or a sob.

Ax was _asking_ if they could kiss.

                Asking _him_ if they could kiss.

_Ax_ was asking him if they could kiss!

Ax who could slit his throat in an instant, and yet he claimed Jake as his 'prince'. 

Jake wished he could say no, wished he could refuse. 

Wished he could ask Ax to take the lead in their... whatever the fuck was going on. Hell, even if Ax based it on television shows, that would be alright, because it would mean that Jake _wouldn't_ have to be in charge of _one more thing_.

He couldn't ask that of him, though. Not while there was a war going on. 

He wouldn't ask Ax to divide his attention, to focus on pleasing Jake when they had to fight yeerks. 

So instead he nodded, and leaned forward (and had they always been the same height?) to kiss Ax, hoping that Ax wouldn't ask him for too much more.

He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse him.


End file.
